


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by hardticket



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=6938750#t6938750">this</a> prompt on the Avenger's kink Meme: Steve is a priest and Loki is the demon who tempts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out I am not Catholic and this is entirely written from what I have studied of the Catholic church. The exorcism Steve uses is lifted directly from the SPN wiki. I woul also like to thank flammablehat for the quick beta and cheerleading.

He appeared again as Father Steve was getting ready to close the sanctuary for the evening. All of the parishioners had already left and he was alone.

“Hello, Father,” the thing said as he slowly circled Steve, tendrils of barely there mist flowing out from his slim fingers winding and twining their way towards where Steve stood. 

Steve grits his jaw and looks past the demon coolly smiling at him. 

“I thought you would have had a warmer reception for me after all this time,” Loki steps closer to Steve and trails one finger slowly across his shoulders.

Steve tries not to flinch and moves around the demon and towards the door. 

“Not so fast, handsome. The fun is just starting,” the tendrils of mist quickly find Steve and wrap themselves around his wrist. Slowly dragging him back towards the wall of the foyer. Pinning him tight with their barely there presence. 

“There, that’s better. Nice and snug,” Loki walks slowly towards Steve. 

“H- hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee.” Steve begins in a shakey voice, his eyes fixed on the crucifix at the other side of the room.

“Ah, ah, ah, now you know that doesn’t work,” Loki trails his finger along Steve’s jaw. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” Steve recites, scrunching his eyes closed. 

“Do you really want me to have to gag you?” Loki says with a devilish grin, “not that I wouldn’t enjoy that but I do so like to hear you whimper.”

Steve clamps his mouth shut and tenses his whole body, ready to spring, if only he could. 

Loki gives him an assessing look, the mist around him shimmers and swirls as he emerges wearing a long green robe and little else. High, small breasts visible through the parting of the robe, long elegant fingers moving downwards. 

“This is more to your taste?” the newly female Loki purrs as her fingers start toying with her clit plainly on display as the robe parts further. “All soft and wet,” Loki says as she trails her finger from between her legs across a tight nipple. 

A trickle of sweat drips down Steve’s nose as he looks past Loki, mutinously silent.

“Maybe this?” 

Peggy Carter appears in a swirl of mist. Wearing a bright red dress, one leg visible through an amazingly high slot. 

“I do like this one, the legs just keep going on and on,” Loki purrs through Peggy’s lips, moving her hand to the slit in the dress and flipping it open to reveal black garters and stockings.

“You know, she never did get over you entirely. Even when she did marry that lawyer from New York,” Loki run his hand high up Peggy’s leg and fingers the clasp on the garter.

“Do you want to see the rest of this? I can assure you it is quite stunning.” Loki smiled at Steve with Peggy’s entirely too captivating face.

Steve stays still as the mist around him curls and reforms, holding him in place.

“I guess she is not to your liking. We’ll have to try something else,” Loki disappears in another swirl of mist in his place appears Sharon Carter, “I know you like this one. She has such perky breasts, all bouncy and jiggly. You should see them from this angle,” Loki fondles Sharon’s breasts through the tiny tank top she is wearing that barely conceals anything. Her nipples hardening into tiny pebbles clearly visible to Steve across the room. 

“Did you ever get a good look at them? You didn’t, did you?” a very Loki-like smirk appears on Sharon’s face, “I can show you?” 

Sharon’s top disappears in a puff of mist leaving her in only tiny shorts she favors for workout wear, “Oh will you look at that, didn’t know that, did you?” 

Loki’s hands come up to Sharon’s breasts and pull at the tiny barbells piercing each nipple. “Gets you right there doesn’t it?”  
Steve resolutely stares at a point beyond where the image of Sharon is still playing with the barbells. 

“Perhaps this will help,” suddenly there are three more versions of Sharon around Steve all pressing their warm, naked flesh against him, “So very nice. You know she would have. Can you just imagine? Anything you want. She would have, she will.”

Steve stays as still as marble, not betraying any reaction. 

“No? Well, I guess it is time to get out the big guns. Let me think.” The Sharon duplicates disappear and after a moment in which the mist clears, Bucky is in their place, just as he was on that day on the mountain before the ice, before everything. 

“You really liked this one. I can see it,” Loki says with Bucky’s voice, “He was handsome. Those eyes, sonnets could have been written about them. You were together a long time. Tell me, did he ever let you touch?” Loki says as he slides his hand down Bucky’s ribs, caressing his way to Bucky’s hips.

“Not even all those times you were together before the War? A slipped hand? A rushed touch?” mist envelopes Bucky and he reappears wearing only the skivvies he used to wear on hot days in their apartment. 

“You both roomed together for so long, l can’t say I blame you for taking in the view,” the skivvies ride low on Bucky’s hips, leaving little to the imagination. Loki turns Bucky’s body so that his ass is visible to Steve and slowly shimmies the skivvies lower. 

Steve’s eyes are drawn to the movement. One trickle of sweat rolling down his face is the only evidence of his struggle for control. 

Bucky’s body stops moving and he turns his to face Steve. 

Without a word, Bucky disappears and Tony appears in his place. He looks exactly as he had that day Steve walked out of his life for good and into the seminary. Rumpled pajama pants slung low on his hips, his hair in total disarray from just stumbling out of bed and a slow smirk morphing into a genuine smile carefully appearing on his face. The kind of smile Steve knew was only ever reserved for him. 

Steve looks directly at Tony, can’t look away, and utters one word. “Tony.”

The mist holding Steve in place disappears, he is instantly free and falling to the floor. The image of Tony disappears, leaving only the distant echo of Loki’s demented laugh. His job here is done… for now.

~~~~~

Steve slams into his small, cold apartment, rushes through the cramped living room and directly into his ancient bathroom. He forces the old shower to it’s hottest setting and tears off his clothes. Tears streaming down his face, he steps under the pounding water and takes his dick in hand. One, two, three strokes, and he come across the tiles, streaking them white before the water washes it all away.

There is one name on his lips the whole time, one word. “Tony.”


End file.
